FAQ
Q. Do Tribute Points get carried over to the next rank upon advancing? A. Yes. Q. '''What do the two reincarnation options do when you click the power button on a hime? '''A. '''Normal reincarnation allows you to reroll your skills carried on when fusing. Five element reincarnation allows you to regain elements lost during fusion whilst also applying the same effect as normal Reincarnation. Q. How to increase my amount of coins? A. You can trade Silver for coins.Silver is collected from resources of your owned lands every 4 hours. Or you can earn Silver by winning battles or completing quests. If you don't own any land, you still can let your Shikihime go mining to collect Silver. Q. How to get Soul Crystals? A. You can get 1 Soul Crystal every 2 hours, i.e. 12 crystals per day. Within 24 hours after you start the game and join a Faction, you will be treated as a beginner and can get 2 crystals every 2 hours. You can also exchange elements for Soul Crystals at a rate of 100 per element for 1 Soul Crystal. Q. My unit's HP is lost in battles and does not recover. A. After each battle, your unit's HP will not recover immediately. Shikihimes will recover 1HP per minute. You can also recover HP by using recovery items such as Health pills or spending 50 power to instantly recover the HP to full. Q. I cannot purge any land. A. You can only purge lands which are adjacent to your territory or owned lands. You can get 2 Purge Tickets every 2 hours. Without a ticket, you cannot perform purging. Q. How do my Shikihime level up? A. Accumulate EXP to level up your Shikihime. After gaining enough EXP, check your Shikihime list to see the level up icon. Q. My Shikihime cannot level up higher. A. Each player has different Onmyoji ranks which determine the max level of Shikihime. After increasing your rank at the Training ground through Tribute Points, you can continue leveling up your Shikihime. Q. I cannot increase my amount of lands. A. Onmyoji rank decides your max amount of lands. After increasing your rank at the Training ground with Tribute Points, you can continue expanding your territory. Q. How do my Shikihime learn skills? A. Shikihime do not learn skills automatically. You need to use SP acquired when level up to have your Shikihime learn skills. From the command menu, click Skill icon (book scroll). '''Q. Can Skills be forgotten? A. '''Skills can only be forgotten when trying to learn a new skill, you must choose which skill to forget during this time. Refer to this: http://shikihimehanako.blogspot.com/2015/04/quick-tip-3-forgetting-skill.html for help. '''Q. What is Colonial War? A. '''Colonial war is a weakly event that focuses on PVP between alliances. The objective is to battle with your alliance to claim Colonies that are owned by rival alliances. The alliance with the highest wins claims the colony, it is therefor important for a defending alliance to place strong himes in their forts so they can keep their claim on the colony. ' '''Q. What is the Arena?' A. '''Arena is a PVP activity where you can battle other players. Winning Royal Arena battles rewards you with Bonus Points, which can be exchanged in the market for rare items. The higher your rank, the more bonus points you will receive per win and per win streak reward. ' '''Q. What can i do with extra silver i don't want to sell yet?' '''A. '''You can place it on the market, usually at a price that will prevent people from buying it. This way you can gather stacks of 9999 Silver to sell when the coin exchange ratio is at its highest. Category:FAQ Category:Help